


Lucky

by FlirtyFroggy



Series: What You Want [5]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Fluffy Angst, M/M, Overthinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyFroggy/pseuds/FlirtyFroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Sneaking out in the middle of the night?” Rafa’s voice was full of sleep. “I didn’t think you were the type.”</i>
</p><p>The morning after the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Today](http://archiveofourown.org/works/855114). The boys came over all chatty, so no porn. Sorry about that.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and is not meant to imply anything about any actual people or their lives. It's just for fun.

It took David a moment to realise that the person hogging the covers wasn’t Marta, and another moment to realise who it actually was. He opened his eyes and smiled. Morning sunlight blazed between the curtains, casting shadows across what he could see of Rafa’s face. David was just debating whether to get up and have a shower or curl up against Rafa and go back to sleep when his phone started chirruping from somewhere beneath the bed. Grumbling, he rootled around until he found his jeans and retrieved his phone from the pocket. 

“Good morning,” Marta’s cheerful voice came down the line. “Still with Rafa?”

“Morning. Yes.” David rubbed blearily at one eye. Beside him, Rafa stirred but didn’t wake.

“Good. Things went well then?”

“Pretty well, yeah,” David said, glad she couldn’t see the grin spreading across his face.

“Thank God for that.”

“What?”

“David, I love you, but you’ve been unbearable since Madrid.”

“I have not.” He could practically hear her arching an eyebrow at him. “I may have been a little distracted.”

Marta snorted. “If you say so. Look, I didn’t want to interrupt your early morning… whatever. I just wanted to tell you I won’t be around most of the day so you two can talk or stay in bed or play Fifa or whatever it is you two do when you’re not shoving each other up against lockers.”

“You could have texted to say that,” David said, laughing.

“I could, but I prefer to talk to you.”

“Where are you going anyway?”

“Where do you think? We’re in Paris. It’s practically a requirement that we go shopping.”

“We?”

“I’m with Xisca.”

“That’s nice,” he said, stifling a yawn. Something occurred to him. “You hate shopping.”

“But Xisca likes it. And I like Xisca. We don’t see that much of each other these days. It’s nice to get together occasionally. Hold on.” There was a brief, muffled conversation on the other end of the phone, presumably with Xisca. “I have to go. See you tonight?”

“Of course.”

“Love you. Have fun.”

“You too. On both counts.” Marta laughed and hung up. David lay back against his pillow with a smile, dropping his phone to the floor beside the bed. All things considered, he was pretty damn lucky. He may not have a Grand Slam title, but he had more than most people had: he had a shiny new tea tray to add to his growing collection, he had the most amazing girlfriend ever, and he had… whatever the hell Rafa was these days.

He glanced over at the still-sleeping form beside him. Last night was not at all how he had intended things to go but he could hardly say he was disappointed. He’d come here for answers and he’d got some, if not all the ones he’d wanted. He knew now there was more to this than just sex, at least there was for him and he was pretty sure there was for Rafa too. He knew it was going to be complicated, though that was hardly news. He still had no idea how Rafa felt about Marta. He hadn’t brought it up last night, not once. David had meant to but, well, he had allowed himself to get side-tracked. A lot.

They had talked about David’s relationship with Marta precisely once, about two years earlier. They had been on the PlayStation, just the two of them, when David had taken a call from Marta. She had mentioned going on a date with a friend of a friend and Rafa had picked up enough from David’s side of the conversation to figure out what they were talking about.

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Rafa had asked as he returned to his chair and reached for the controller.

“Doesn’t what bother me?”

“Your girlfriend. Sleeping with other men.” David had sighed and put the controller back down. “Sorry. None of my business. But doesn’t it?”

“No. I know she loves me. I love her. I’m not around. We see other people.”

“But you don’t though. I’ve never seen you with anyone else. It seems… one sided.”

“It’s easier for Marta, her life is normal. For me, well, people on the tour know I’m with her. If they see me with other people then I have to keep explaining myself all the time. I don’t mind having this conversation with you, but I really don’t want to have it with half the ATP. And the other alternative is to have people think I’m cheating on her. And I’d hate that.”

“You’d hardly be the first tennis player to have a secret affair with someone other than his girlfriend. Nobody would have to know.”

“Don’t be stupid Rafa, everyone would know. Keeping it secret would require more effort than a one night stand is worth. A relationship would be different, but so far I haven’t met anyone worth the hassle.”

“Oh. And you really don’t mind that she’s off enjoying herself with some other guy.”

“I really don’t. However she feels about him doesn’t change how she feels about me.”

And that had been that. David had known that Rafa didn’t really understand, few people did, but he hadn’t particularly cared. It hadn’t mattered then.

It mattered now, and David had absolutely no idea how Rafa felt about it. He didn’t know what was happening with them or where they were going, but wherever it was Marta was going to be there. He needed Rafa to be okay with that. 

He didn’t know what to make of the fact that Rafa hadn’t brought it up last night. Did that mean he didn’t have a problem with it and so considered it irrelevant, or did it mean he did have a problem with it and was pretending that problem didn’t exist? Or did it just mean that this was nothing more than a fling to Rafa and so David’s feelings for Marta didn’t matter?

Having successfully ruined his own good mood, he sighed and got out of bed. He may as well have that shower now. He headed towards the door he was ninety percent sure was a bathroom and not a wardrobe.

“Sneaking out in the middle of the night?” Rafa’s voice was full of sleep. “I didn’t think you were the type.”

David glanced at the bedside clock. “It’s ten o’clock in the morning.”

“You’re not denying the sneaking out part.”

“I wasn’t sneaking out.”

“Good.” Rafa propped himself up on one elbow, causing the sheet to fall down and pool around his waist. He held out a hand. “Come back to bed.”

David looked at Rafa sprawled on the bed; soft skin over hard muscle, hair messy from sex and sleep, dark eyes warm and inviting and challenging. It wasn’t a difficult decision. 

Two strides took him back to the bed, where Rafa caught his hand and pulled him down on top of him in a tangle of limbs and sheets. Strong arms wrapped around him, holding him tight. Rafa’s kiss was fierce and a little rough, and David was breathless by the time he had finished. “Jesus, Rafa.”

Rafa laughed quietly. “I dreamed about you.”

“Last night?” Rafa nodded. “I was right here, you know. No need to dream about me.”

“It’s not exactly something I have control over.” Rafa’s smile turned playful. “Apparently I can’t get enough of you these days, even in my sleep.”

David braced his arms either side of Rafa’s head and looked down at him. “It’s weird,” he mused. “A month ago you were just my friend. Now we’re,” he gestured down their bodies to indicate their nakedness, proximity and general state of dishevelment, “and you’re in my head all the time.” He stopped at the look of surprise on Rafa’s face. 

“Has it really only been a month?” 

David nodded. “Less than that. Wait, no.” He counted back quickly. “A month today,” he said in surprise.

“It feels like it’s been longer than that,” Rafa said softly. “It feels like I’ve always felt this way.” David felt something twist in his chest. Rafa gazed up at him, his face serious. “We’re in trouble, aren’t we?” David nodded again, unable to find his voice. He felt fingers skim through his hair, running over his scalp, and he leaned into the touch. “We could stop this now, before it goes any further.” 

“I don’t want to stop this.” He fiddled with a strand of Rafa’s hair as he tried to figure out how to say what he realised now he had known even before he had shown up at Rafa’s door last night. “Do you remember a couple of years ago, when you asked about me and Marta?” Rafa nodded. “I told you I’d never met anyone who was worth the hassle of making a second relationship work while I was on tour.” Rafa nodded again. “Well, now I have.”

A slow grin broke over Rafa’s face. “Really?”

“Really.”

“You mean me, right?”

David forced himself not to smile. “No, I mean Radek Stepanek. We hit it off in Prague, I feel like we really made a connection.” 

“Okay, if we’re going to do this I think we need to establish some ground rules, the first one being ‘No talking about Stepanek while naked’.”

“I can agree to that,” David said with a laugh. “That’s probably good advice in general, really.”

Rafa hit him on the arm. “For such a nice guy you can be really mean.”

“Me?” David spluttered. “You’re the one who said we shouldn’t talk about him naked.” 

Rafa laughed. “Poor Ferru. So outraged that I’ve besmirched your honour.” He smoothed David’s hair back from his face and sighed. “I am in so much trouble.” He didn’t really seem to be talking to David now. “So much trouble.”

“Rafa, what –”

“No one can know.” Rafa had turned serious again. He was prone to these occasional mood swings and David had never quite got a handle on them. He struggled to keep up.

“I know. I told you, that’s why I’ve never done this before. Keeping this sort of thing secret isn’t easy.”

“I mean it,” Rafa said, clearly not really listening. “If the press finds out, if anyone finds out, if Toni finds out. David, no one can know.”

“I know, Rafa, shh, it’s okay,” David said, taking Rafa’s face in his hands. He was beginning to think Rafa’s near-hysterics last night were about more than just an emotional release. “What’s going on?”

“It’s just, we’re not just two guys on tour. That would be bad enough. But there’s so much attention. If we get caught, I mean, it’s you and me.” David tried not to smile at Rafa struggling to say that he was kind of a big deal and that if he of all people were caught in an illicit relationship with another player then all hell would break loose, without actually saying or even really thinking any of those things.

“I know that. You think I haven’t thought about all that? You think I don’t know the stakes are higher because it’s you? I don’t care. I think it’s worth it. But if you don’t, I understand.” 

“I think it’s worth it too,” Rafa said with a smile, and David felt that twist in his chest again. “I do. I just–” There was a knock at the door followed almost immediately by the sound of the handle turning. Instinctively David dived under the covers. He was just in time.

“Rafael, are you awake yet? We’re going out.” David swore under his breath. Toni really had no sense of privacy whatsoever. Rafa seemed to agree.

“What’s the point of knocking if you’re just going to come barging straight in anyway?”

“What am I going to see that I haven’t seen already? I…” Toni trailed off, apparently realising for the first time that Rafa wasn’t alone. David heard him sigh. “Whoever she is, I hope you can trust her,” he said, for all the world as though the two of them were alone. David was tempted to stick his head out from under the covers just to see the look on his face, but he would never do that to Rafa.

“He,” Rafa said pointedly, “can hear you. And yes, I can trust him.”

Toni sighed again. “Right. It’s always ‘he’ now, isn’t it?” David was shocked at the bitterness in his voice. He felt around cautiously until he found Rafa’s hand. Rafa gripped his tightly in return.

“Yes, it’s always ‘he’. Sorry, but there it is.” 

Toni left without another word. David pulled the covers off his head just in time to hear the muffled sound of the door to the suite closing.

“Sorry about that,” Rafa said. He was staring at the now-closed bedroom door, his face blank. “I really thought the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign would keep them out.”

“It’s fine,” David said. “Are you okay?” He ran his thumb across the back of Rafa's hand, which was still clasping his.

“I’m used to it.”

“I thought you didn’t want Toni to know because it was me, not because I was a guy. I’m sorry.” David didn’t even really know what he was apologising for, except he was slightly appalled that his friend had been dealing with this all this time and he hadn’t known.

“It’s not that, it’s more, well, it’s Xisca. They all adore her and they’re still pissed off about us splitting up, especially Toni. He thinks I was leading her on, or using her for cover or something. He doesn’t understand. I love her, and I thought I loved her the way I was supposed to. I tried.”

“I don’t think there’s really a way you’re supposed to love someone,” David said. Rafa turned to look at him then, a smile starting to play around his lips. 

“That’s what she says.” Rafa leaned down and kissed him, ever so gently. David closed his eyes and let Rafa push him back against the pillow, let himself get lost in the kiss and the weight of Rafa’s body and the way Rafa’s hands danced over his skin. It was when Rafa deepened the kiss and his hands started lingering around David’s hips that David reminded himself that they still, _still_ , hadn’t talked about the thing he came here to talk about. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss.

“She’s with Marta today, you know,” he said, which was a weird way to start the conversation. Rafa, understandably, looked confused.

“Xisca?”

David nodded. “They’re going shopping.”

“That’s good. They don’t get together much do they?” Rafa’s fingers were tracing idle patterns over David’s shoulder. David ignored the way it made his skin tingle.

“Are you okay with this?” he said.

“With them going shopping? Sure, they’ll have fun.” Rafa’s fingers were now brushing up and down his neck and over his collarbone. David slapped them away impatiently.

“Rafa. Be serious.”

“You mean Marta,” Rafa said, sliding off David and stretching out on his side. David told himself he didn't mind the sudden absence of Rafa's weight and warmth.

“Yes.”

“I’m fine with it.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I didn’t really understand before, but I do now. Your relationship with her has nothing to do with us.”

David sighed, feeling a tension he hadn’t even realised he had been carrying seep from his body. Still, he had to be absolutely sure. “And you’re okay with sharing me?” He winced mentally. There was really no way to ask that question without sounding like an arrogant prick.

Rafa laughed and pressed a quick kiss to his temple. “We all have to share people. I have to share you with your parents, your brother, your friends. Caring about them doesn’t stop you caring about me. There’s no reason your girlfriend should be any different.”

David bit his lip and hid his face in the crook of Rafa’s neck as tears threatened to overwhelm him out of nowhere. The number of people he knew who actually understood this could be counted on one hand, with fingers to spare. That one of them was an old friend who was sweet and funny and gave a hell of a blowjob and apparently wanted to give them to _him_ was far more than he could have ever hoped for. Certainly more than he could have hoped for a month ago when Rafa had kissed him in anger and turned everything upside down, though he had hoped for it more than he had dared to admit to himself. He really was the luckiest bastard alive.

He took a deep, shuddering breath as he tried to get a grip on himself. Rafa’s hands sank into David’s hair again and David took another deep breath. “Are you okay?” Rafa said softly, stroking David’s head. David pulled back just enough to be able to see Rafa’s face clearly. He looked worried. David reached out and ran his fingers over Rafa’s brow, as though he could smooth out the frown there.

“I’m great. Just thinking how incredibly lucky I am. And also what a total sap I am,” he added, smiling when this drew a surprised laugh from Rafa.

“You’re not the only lucky one,” Rafa said, kissing him. “Or the only sappy one, apparently.” He ran a finger along David’s jaw and followed it with a trail of kisses that ran down his neck. David sighed and pulled Rafa back on top of him. He gasped as Rafa rocked his hips forward, just once. “You know,” Rafa said with a pointed look at his watch, “I think it’s been at least five hours since I last made you moan or scream or swear at me or anything.”

“That seems like far too long,” David said as seriously as he could. “Hang on, scream? I’m pretty sure you’ve never made me scream.”

Rafa’s eyes gleamed. “That sounds like a challenge.”

And one Rafa was up to, David was sure. His breath was already quickening in anticipation. “Go on then.” He wrapped one hand round the back of Rafa’s neck and pulled him down until their lips were not quite touching. “Make me scream,” he whispered.


End file.
